With Her I Have Gone
by Bird That Flies At Dawn
Summary: "She doesn't remember us," Edward said. Bella turned her red eyes to Renesmee, smirking. The Cullens were her constant disgrace, and because of some foolish idea they were changing her wild life. Imprinting and love? Those didn't exist for the damned. Or did they?
1. Prolouge

**AN: Yay! I have been thinking about writing this story for a while now, and I am very excited for it. Yay again! Not every chapter will be in third person POV, actually, it will probably only be this one.**

**Third Person POV**

Bella crouched quietly in the bushes at the edge of the clearing. She remained unseen by the red-furred werewolf and the small vampire-human hybrid. The young girl giggled, amused by the wolf's immature behavior as it tried to catch her attention. The wolf ran off, trying to convince the young hybrid to follow in his game of tag. Before the girl could run after him though, Bella stepped out of the bushes. "Renesmee."

Renesmee turned her head and smiled when she saw her mother. She was constantly warned to stay away from the "dangerous and unpredictable vampire," but she continued to visit with her mother anyway. She could never understand how her family claimed Bella was harmful. Her mother was always so gentle to her. She ran at her vampire parent. "Mommy!"

Bella smiled lovingly and caught the girl. "I know that I have seen you many times before, but it's getting hard to visit you with Edward and Jacob always there to protect you," Bella informed the small child. Renesmee didn't look any older than five, and was actually younger due to her odd aging. Bella figured it would be easy to convince the child to go with her, and she would have to if she planned on seeing her daughter any longer. Edward and Jacob were catching on to her visits.

"No! You have to keep coming!" Renesmee exclaimed. She was terrified of the fact that she might never see her mother again, and she knew she'd do anything to avoid that fate.

"If you really want to keep seeing me, then come with me," Bella suggested, holding out her hand and hoping that her young daughter would take it.

Renesmee hesitated for a moment, but then smiled up at her mother and took the waiting hand. "I'll go because then we can always be together."

"Yes, always," Bella whispered as she pulled Renesmee into her arms. She took off running to get away from the clearing and the family that would pursue the child. The pair had many problems to face in the near future, but Bella would make sure that being apart wasn't one of them.

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Edited and Revised: June 30, 2012**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I decided to update this because the prologue really wasn't enough to get a taste for the story and I just really wanted to write more!**

**Bella's POV**

"I don't want to hunt in Seattle! We just hunted there three days ago!" Renesmee complained. "Plus if we hunt there again the police are going to suspect that a serial killer's on the loose. Then we won't be able to hunt there at all."

I sighed and decided to give in. "You always love variety in your hunts, don't you?"

Renesmee met her brown eyes to my red ones stubbornly. "Yes, and is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, I guess not. Where do you suggest we hunt then?" I questioned my daughter, wondering where she wanted to find our next meal and hoping that it wouldn't be anywhere too insane.

Renesmee had a spacey look, trying to figure out where else we could go. Suddenly, her eyes went wide and a smile played at her lips. "I know a great place!"

"And that place would be?" I asked, hoping she'd hurry up because I wanted to hunt already.

"Forks!" she announced, her face even brighter with her exclamation.

My mouth nearly hung open at where she suggested. Was she kidding me? "Forks, as in Forks, Washington?"

"Duh!" Renesmee said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it was if she was most obviously trying to get us killed!

"The Cullens won't let us," I argued.

Renesmee hissed. "Mother, don't you get it? If we're careful we can get away with it. Don't you think they should learn how real vampires live anyway?"

I thought it over for a minute. I didn't want to disappoint Renesmee, and I figured we would be able to get out of Forks in time, so why not go? "Alright, but just this once."

**Renesmee POV**

Yay! We were actually going to hunt in Forks! How exciting! I never thought my mother would ever agree to let us do something as wild as this. She usually just tried to keep us safe and out of the way of danger. But who were we going to hunt? After pondering that question for only a moment, an annoying person came to mind. "Hey, I bet that Mike still lives here. It's been five years so he's got to be back from college now. He's probably living with his parents!" I sneered, making fun of my mom's old worshiper. She hated him and I knew she wouldn't disagree.

"Let's take out his parents instead! He deserves to suffer for being an irritating pain," Mom announced, laughing at her own thoughts. I didn't really think she'd be so cruel if she wasn't so thirsty, but hey, she was letting us have a little fun, so why argue?

I laughed along with her. "This'll be so exciting!" That she couldn't argue with. We needed a little action once in a while otherwise we'd get bored out of our minds.

"I know. I bet Mike's expression will be priceless!" She was doubled over in laughter, and I wasn't much better. Man, we really hated Mike.

She finally caught her breath—not that she needed it—and said, "We need to be careful and watch out for them."

I automatically knew who she meant by them, and I nodded in agreement to her warning. "Let's hope that they don't catch us."

After she understood that I'd be careful, my mother looked at me and questioned, "Ready?"

"I'm ready if you still remember where Mike lives!" I teased.

Mom smirked. "Of course I do, and after we finish off his parents, I'm going to introduce you to him so that you can be his personal comforter."

I giggled as she teased me right back. "I won't let you."

Mom chuckled a little bit and then said," Come on." With that she took off with me right at her heels. It was time for our hunt.

**Bella POV**

I trailed my way through the forest with Renesmee following. I was positive I knew where Mike lived, and when I found the house I stopped at the edge of the woods, watching the activity. Mike was there, and that meant that Renesmee was right. He was still living with his parents! How pathetic! I could see the older couple sitting beside him on the couch, watching the cooking channel on TV. "How do you want to do this?"

"Surprise attack," she answered. "Those are always my favorite."

"Okay, but no playing around. We don't have time for that." My message was clear. She was going to get caught if she took any longer than necessary.

"I'm so ready for this!" she let out excitedly. She then ran towards the house, and flew straight through the window.

I took a different approach. I walked through the door before glancing over at the ruined window. She took surprise to the extreme. "You could have at least knocked."

She looked over at me, pouting. "Where's the fun in that?"

We then turned our gazes to the three humans and watched they freaked out as they noticed red eyes and Renesmee's enthusiastic expression. I moved towards Mike. He gasped at my speed, and I grabbed his neck. I slammed his head into the wall, quickly knocking him unconscious. I then proceeded to throw him into the nearest closet.

"Mike!" His mother screamed, a terrified look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Newton. Your son will be fine. Unfortunately, you will not be," Renesmee purred. I had to admit, if I was that human I'd be utterly frightened of my daughter. She took her walk to the lady step-by-step, obviously having a little fun with the hunt. That was when we both heard the gunshot. Actually, all three of us heard the gunshot. Well, probably the neighbors did too.

I spread my arms wide and beamed. "Go ahead. Shoot me!"

Mike's father gave me a strange look and then pulled the trigger. I laughed as the bullet bounced right off of me and lodged itself into the pretty white wall. Mr. Newton had an expression of pure surprise and panic on his face. I then heard a large bam as Mrs. Newton was slammed into the wall with Renesmee attached to her throat.

"My turn," I told Mr. Newton. He backed up with every step I took. His breathing was rough, and his eyes were wide with terror. I finally had him cornered, and I whispered, "Good bye." I then dug my teeth into his neck, drinking him dry.

Renesmee finished off Mrs. Newton and let her body fall to the floor. She licked her blood covered lips and waited for me to discard Mr. Newton's body. I looked at it once before throwing it on top of his wife's own corpse. Renesmee and I hesitated for a moment before bolting out of the house. We didn't have any doubt that the Cullens would know it was us behind the kill. We just didn't want to be around when they did.

**AN: Yay! I would really appreciate it if you review!**

**Edited and Revised: June 30, 2012**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to give you a little perspective of the Cullen's. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Alice POV**

I couldn't believe what they had done. How could they! They had hunted down citizens of Forks! The question more important than the why was the how. How had we missed them? We could have prevented this!

"I can't believe this happened!" Esme exclaimed, her face full of regret and anguish. "We were just about to move, and now I'm not sure if we can. If we leave everyone in town will be in danger!"

Carlisle looked around himself at the disaster. His family was on one side of the yellow tape, and he was on the other. He met my eyes, and a look of sadness passed behind them. I knew that he put a large part of this mess on his shoulders. He thought that if he had been more prepared he could have stopped Bella from choosing the path she did. What he didn't understand was that Bella wasn't the same shy, clumsy, fragile, human girl anymore. He knew that she wasn't, but he didn't take it into account that she was now a bloodthirsty vampire with very vague memories and almost no information about her past. If he did then he wouldn't feel so guilty, but I knew that if Carlisle didn't believe it when the evidence was right in front of him, then he wouldn't believe it just because I told him it was the truth.

I then looked at Edward. He wore a blank face, giving away nothing. He might have been insistent on not showing us anything, but his ignorance spoke loud enough. He was in pain over it; I could tell. I would have bet anything that everyone else knew that as well. He didn't have to pretend around us. We all could remember when Bella woke up. With our vampire memories, we could recall every detail. Looking back on it, I could understand why Edward was so upset and why he had the right to be.

***Flashback***

Bella opened her blood red eyes and stared at the ceiling. A look of confusion passed over her face, and she turned her eyes to us, looking at each one of us with that same confusion. She met my eyes, and I kept ahold of hers, understanding that first waking up is always perplexing for everyone. She didn't make any movement, and neither did we. Edward then took a bold step toward her. Her eyes flashed toward his feet and then to his face. He took another step and Bella suddenly flew off the handle. She hissed, jumped off the table she had been lying on, and backed up against the wall, crouching there and looking dangerous.

Edward's frown was evident. It turned the corners of his mouth down as he continued to watch Bella. He kept walking towards her until he stood directly in front of her. He reached his hand out, and nothing happened at first. Bella then smiled, Edward reciprocating the action. Without warning, Bella yanked his arm and slammed him into the wall. He flew through it and hit the ground with a thud. I knew he could have landed on his feet if he had been at all prepared for Bella's violent reaction. She then brought her foot up and smashed another hole into the wall. She jumped through it and ran off, trying to dodge her vampire husband that she had just thrown onto the ground. Edward, of course being stupid, caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

With a hiss of defiance, Bella lunged for Edward, biting into his throat. She wasn't an experienced fighter, but she was a strong newborn. She also had the advantage of fear on her side. Edward threw her off of him, and she bolted, running in the direction of Seattle. This time Edward did not follow. He stared after the love of his life, barely understanding what had just happened.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Do you want to follow her Edward?"

Edward shook his head no. "I don't think that would be such a good idea, Carlisle. Let's give her some space for now."

***Flashback***

It has been three years since then, but Edward still did not want to go after Bella. Now we knew it was too late. She needed to be contained and talked to, and we had missed our chance. Not only was she attacking the citizens, but she had taught her daughter to act the same way she did, making Nessie a part of the attack too. I just hoped that Edward would come to his senses so that we could reason with Bella because this conflict was slowly driving our family apart.

**Renesmee POV**

Mother and I sat in a tree far enough not to be heard but close enough that we could see. It was truly foolish that the Cullens didn't notice our scent. "Shall we make another appearance, Mother?"

Mother thought about this, her eyes showing that she didn't think it was such a good idea. "Who do you propose we make our next meal?" She seemed hesitant to even ask the question, and it definitely seemed that she didn't want to follow through with it.

"Are there any other families from high school you remember to be particularly annoying?"

Mother finally answered, "Eric. He was almost as horrible as Mike to have to be around, but we can get him another time."

I nodded in agreement. "Alright. We can go when they're out hunting some time."

"Good idea." Siding with me, Mother turned her eyes back to the crime scene, only to notice that Edward was missing. Her eyes scrunched up in puzzlement until she felt the dead weight hit her back.

Mother let out an irritated hiss and rolled out of the tree and onto her side. She now had her hands free and used them to push her opponent off of her. I took my move, jumping down from the tree to land on his head. I hit my target and covered his eyes so that he was blind to our next attack. It was a childish move, but it worked. Mother and I always played it dirty, and taking away a sense was the perfect way to do it. Mother growled and grabbed his arm, yanking it off. I bet the vampires near the crime scene rushed towards us because they were alerted to Edward's predicament because of his scream of frustration and agony. Mother and I abandoned Edward, running away to a safe haven for the time being. We wanted to finish what we started, and we weren't going to give up easily. In fact, we weren't going to give up at all.

**Edited and Revised: June 30, 2012**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry. I know I'm late updating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Rosalie POV**

"This is getting totally out of hand!" I screamed out in frustration, watching out of the corner of my eye as Edward reattached his arm. He winced in pain as the venom seared the skin back together.

To my surprise, my adopted brother actually spoke up. "We need to catch her and end this now." Edward then took off in a fast run, leaving us momentarily stunned, but we soon cleared our heads and took flight after him.

In the lead and definitely the quickest of us, Edward soon caught up with Bella and Renesmee. We stood behind him, our eyes watching to see who would make the first move. Bella bared her teeth in a snarl and let out a threatening and defensive growl. Renesmee copied her mother's actions, both crouching into attack positions. Edward soon matched them, and the rest of our family did the same. Then in a sudden blur, Bella threw herself at Edward, hissing loudly. He dodged but did not lay a hand on her.

"Are you afraid to touch me?" Bella taunted, her lips still curled up.

Edward's brow furrowed, but he did not answer.

Bella stepped around Edward in what was considered a slow motion for a vampire. She strode close to him, taking everything in with the constant darting of her eyes. When he did nothing, she placed a hand on his chest and leaned closer. "Are you really that stupid?"

"No, I'm not stupid." Edward met her eyes, never flinching or turning away.

Bella narrowed her eyes, but realized what he had met when she was thrown off of him. On top of her back was Emmett. The stronger vampire seemed to have no trouble holding her down. With one last desperate shout Bella ordered, "Run, Renesmee!"

Renesmee did not waste any time. As soon as the words were out of her mother's mouth, the hybrid's feet had left the ground, but I intervened this time. Carefully tossing the half-breed to the side, I made sure she did not escape. I then pinned her arms to the ground, her struggles not nearly enough to throw me off.

Bella and Renesmee met eyes. It looked as if Bella was trying to tell Renesmee that she was sorry, but Renesmee wouldn't have it. Under me I saw the girl shake her head, not accepting the apology. I realized then that Renesmee knew it was all over for her and her mother. Their life would no longer be the same. I could see neither of them adjusting, but what would we do with them then? They would break any and all chains, they would fight for their freedom, and they definitely would not give up, so what was the plan?

"Let's take them home now," Edward suggested. We had nowhere else to take them anyway. They would have to be watched twenty-four seven.

I nodded and dragged Renesmee up by her arms, her struggling never ceasing. I could see Bella and Emmett doing the same, but her escape attempts looked to be having more effect. She wasn't afraid to use her teeth even, and I could see Emmett trying to dodge the sharp poison-encrusted weapons. Jasper finally bounded over to them. He held Bella's head so that she did not have the necessary mobility to dig her teeth into anyone.

Bella hissed then. He eyes were full of such rage and hatred that I wondered if she was beyond help. Would we have to end her? I knew that it would kill Edward inside, but did we really have another option? And what about their daughter? She had been trained by her vicious mother, so she would be quite a challenge too. All we could do was plan, but could any of our plans save their souls?

**Edited and Revised: June 30, 2012**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: It's been forever since I last updated! Sorry! :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, was never mine, and will never be mine, so in other words I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

How dare they hold us in their house against our will! I hissed again and aimed to bite when a person stepped closer to me. This time my teeth hit their mark, and I grinned with satisfaction. The vampire snarled in pain but left me alone. Renesmee huddled next to my side, breathing with uncertainty. I tried to comfort her with my eyes. She was my daughter, and as a vampire I was more protective of her than any human for their young.

Emmett glared at us and snarled again, now holding his hand. The bite mark stitched together within seconds, leaving a crescent moon scar and an angry vampire in a lot of pain.

"Why have you decided to be like this?" Carlisle questioned, sounding genuinely curious but also frustrated.

Confusion flitted across my features. Decided to be like this? Wasn't I always like this? "What do you mean?"

Carlisle kept his eyes on me. His face carried a blank expression. "What do you know about us?"

"You guys are vegetarian vampires that always are buttin' into what others are doing," I stated with a 'duh' like tone to my voice. Who did they think they were? Super heroes?

"No, what I mean is what do you know about us personally?" Carlisle explained in another question.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I never knew you guys. What do I look like, a psychic?"

Now everyone was staring at me. "What, do I have blood on my face or something?"

I turned to Renesmee, and she just shook her head.

"You really don't remember us?" Edward whispered, almost seeming to be in physical pain. It wasn't like I had attacked him or anything…well in the last hour.

I rolled my eyes. "What am I even supposed to remember?"

"Everything," Alice said out of the blue.

"You guys are so weird!" I groaned.

"Mother, you are so rude," Renesmee said, laughing.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know, but they are seriously acting all crazy."

Renesmee nodded her head, agreeing. "Wouldn't you remember if you knew them?"

"I think I would," I stated.

The Cullens were watching us with interest. Annoyed, I let out, "Don't you guys have lives? Don't you have anything better to do!"

They exchanged glances before Emmett shouted, "No, not really!"

I laughed at that comment. "If you guys weren't constantly harping on us about our diet we would probably actually get along! Well…maybe…but still."

Another shared glance.

"What?" Did I just say something I would regret?

"You can go now." Carlisle smiled at us and opened the door. "I suggest you hunt farther away next time though."

I nodded my head and quickly made a dash for it, shoving my daughter out the door first. I ran in back of her, hurrying her along while keeping an eye on my surroundings. We kept at it like that until we made it to Seattle.

"What just happened?" Renesmee thought out loud.

I giggled slightly. "I have no idea."

"Ready to go hunting again? I need to drink to my stress."

I smiled, looking up to the night sky. "Yeah, I think I need to, too."

Renesmee smirked mischievously. "Where to, Mother?"

"We need to lay low," I said, "so nothing too wild."

"The nearest drug addict, am I correct?" Renesmee eyed me, calculating my reaction.

I tilted my head to the side, thinking. "I think that would be a great idea."

We took off at the same time then, running across the street and into the nearest building. We were ready for the challenges that lay ahead of us, especially the Cullens. Well, at least we thought we were.

**Edited and Revised: June 30, 2012**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry. I know it's been forever since I last updated!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. :(**

**Alice POV**

"Jacob!"

At Edward's shout, the wolf glanced up, its ears perked. The canine had a hollow, haunting look to it, its red-brown fur falling shaggily around it in a disheveled manor. Its eyes held almost no connection to this world; the thing keeping him grounded was gone.

Jacob was going through a loss that was similar and yet totally different from Edward's. Bella was his best friend, but Renesmee was his imprint. And losing her to this lifestyle was one of the most horrible things that could happen to him. She was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. Edward loved Bella, but Renesmee was Jacob's life due to his imprinting.

They both stood in front of each other, completely broken.

"Bella doesn't remember us."

That led the wolf to look at us in shock, its ears pinning to its head and its eyes wide. If Bella didn't remember...the list of what could go wrong and what had gone wrong was endless, and without memory there was nothing they could do to fix it.

Edward shook his head. "I don't know, but we have to get them back."

I had missed some of their conversation seeing that the wolf Jacob could only speak through thoughts, but whatever. That didn't matter. I could catch the drift of it through Edward.

"I know, but we don't have a plan. I have no idea what to do, and I doubt you do either," Edward told the wolf who was now sitting in front of him.

So a plan was what they wanted? Well, that was why I was here. I smirked. "Want some help guys?"

They both glanced at me and met my eyes. I knew what was to come, and off of that we would form our plan.

**Renesmee POV**

For some reason I was suddenly distraught even though I was just running with my mother. We were in the forest, thinking of nothing and doing nothing. Her eyes shone a bright red while mine were their usual chocolate brown.

I couldn't fathom why if we were doing nothing my emotions would be being played like so. It was odd. I didn't usually have a care in the world when I ran with my mother, but this time was different. Something had changed and I had no idea what it was, but something told me it was very important.

"Hey, Renesmee."

I turned to her, my eyes silently asking what she wanted.

"Do you ever...feel like something is missing?"

The question was an odd one, but I could relate. I did feel like that. I didn't know why or how, but it was certainly true.

"Yes," I answered quietly. "I don't really know anything about it, but sometimes I am overcome by this...this feeling. It doesn't matter that much though. Let's forget about it. Missing something we never had isn't going to help anything. We have each other, and that's all we need."

Mom nodded her head, turning her crimson eyes away from me. Why I felt so I would probably never know, but the strange thing was that my mother felt the same way. It was more than a coincidence, I was sure. But what was it?

**Edited and Revised: June 30, 2012**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry, I know it's been a long time since I last updated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

**Renesmee POV**

Mother and I sat in a clearing, two drained bodies located far off to our right. I lifted a blood stained petal and stared at it.

"You know," my mother started, "that's actually kind of pretty."

I sighed. "Yeah. I know."

She stood up then, and I was left staring at her. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

I smiled and nodded, dropping the flower as I got to my feet. "So where are we going."

"Nowhere in particular," she answered. "I just get bored sitting around in the same place all the time. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." I looked at the beautiful trees that loomed above us, their branches blocking most of the sunlight, only a few glowing strands leaking through.

Mother turned, and she was about to start running when a large black shape knocked her onto her stomach. She let loose a screech and started kicking her legs, clawing at the ground. "Run, Renesmee! Run!"

The black wolf on top of her looked at me, its yellow eyes filled with determination. Without sparing another glance, I bolted, running through the trees as fast as I could.

It wasn't long before I heard the loud sound of paws hitting the ground behind me. I was breathing hard, and acting on instinct I jumped into the nearest tree, climbing quickly to the top. Another wolf stopped at the bottom, its russet fur blowing slightly in the breeze that seeped through the trees.

I expected it to be growling, but it did no such thing. Its only reaction to my heavy breathing was staring, and as I looked into its eyes I almost fell out of the tree. Actually, I was compelled to jump out of the tree just so that I could be closer to it. What a crazy thought.

I figured it couldn't get into the trees and started jumping back to the clearing where my mother had been attacked. I couldn't just leave her there.

Branches brushed against my arms as I jumped from tree to tree, the wolf trotting below me like an obedient pet dog. I tried to ignore it and just focus on getting back to my mother. I had to save her.

A howl ripped through the air, and I shuddered, a growl coming out of my throat as I clenched my teeth. The wolf stared up at me almost as if it didn't expect that reaction. I tried to ignore that too, but one question just kept echoing through my head. What was that thing?

I jumped the last few trees and stared into the clearing. What I saw made me gasp and want to break into tears.

"Oh no."


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I said Sam's eyes were yellow in the last chapter, but I'm pretty sure they're brown, so I'm sorry about that.**

**Renesmee POV**

Including the wolf at my feet and the one holding my mother down, there were about fifteen in all. They prowled around the clearing. Some snarled, saliva dripping from their large pointed teeth. Others silently watched. Some messed around, bumping into each other and howling. All in all, I was completely terrified.

And my mother was caught in the middle of this mess, the large black wolf still pinning her down, his teeth at her throat. His brown eyes held no emotion as he growled lowly.

"Get off of me, you over grown dog," my mother hissed.

The wolf growled angrily, shoving her against the ground harder with his paw.

She laughed. She knew that she wasn't going to get anything from tormenting the wolf, and the wolf knew he wasn't going to get anything from pushing her, so it was ironic that they both decided to do it anyway.

I held my hand to my mouth, tears coming to my eyes. I put my hand up to steady myself, and in my saddened state I wasn't balanced. I slipped, holding on now only by my arm. Every wolf and my vampire mother were staring at me now. Using my half-vampire strength, I pulled myself back onto the branch.

"Renesmee!" my mother cried.

The wolves stepped closer, proceeding to circle the tree I was in.

"Run, Renesmee!" my mother screeched, a sob visible in her voice.

No matter how evil the Cullens or anyone thought we were, my mother had a good heart, and nothing could stifle a mother's love for her child.

I glanced around in panic, jumping the way I had originally come. I sped along faster this time, barely making some of the jumps as the wolves followed at my heel. Some of them jumped up, their jaws snapping near my legs as they attempted to pull me down. Every time they did, the russet wolf would snarl, and the wolves would back down for a while until they got too impatient of me fleeing right in front of them.

I was getting tired after the third hour of my jumping had passed. I was only half-vampire, and unlike my full-bred mother, I could only travel for so long.

I wearily kept jumping though, hearing my mother's words echoing around in my head. She would want me to live no matter what happened to her, and I didn't want to disappoint her. She had raised me, and I loved her.

I stopped for only a second before jumping again. This time though, I had miscalculated the distance, and I felt myself falling.

A scream left my lips as I plummeted to the earth.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

The wolf pressed its paw onto my back even harder. By now I knew that I was caught in such a position that there was no escape for me. I could only hope that my daughter made it out alive.

I let myself go limp, accepting that I was stuck until the wolf decided to either let me go or kill me. The wolf didn't move, so I expected nothing different to happen.

"Thanks, Sam. Hello, Bella."

"Hello," I replied, recognizing the voice. "I see you've finally found a way to kill me."

**Renesmee POV**

I landed on something hard, but not nearly as hard as the ground below me. I opened my eyes and saw the russet furred wolf. I had landed on the back of the wolf!

All the other wolves came closer to me, sniffing the air and growling.

I quickly sat up, shivering with fear. If they were going to kill me, I wanted them to hurry up and get it over with. I wanted my death to be swift.

The russet furred wolf snarled, and all the other wolves backed off a step, watching us curiously. I grabbed the wolf's fur in my hand, closing my eyes tightly. When nothing happened, I opened them again, fourteen pairs looking back at me, including the wolf below me.

I tried to cave into myself to avoid their piercing gazes, but I guess it just wasn't possible.

The wolf in front of me kneeled down, and I slid off of its back. As it left the pack, the other wolves came closer to circle me. It was obvious that there was no escape. I wouldn't even try to get near them. Their lethal teeth had me shuddering at just the thought. They were sharp, and for a moment I wondered if they were sharp enough to break through my rock hard skin.

I heard loud voices coming from the clearing about a mile away, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. "Mother?"

As I whispered the wolves, some of the wolves tilted their heads curiously and pricked their ears. No doubt they were listening to the voices now too.

These had to be werewolves. They appeared too intelligent to be just regular animals, so I found myself pondering why they would want to attack us. What was their purpose?

I leaned against a tree that was in the circle the wolves had caught me in. Why was it taking so long to kill me? Two of those wolves could dig their teeth into me and pull me in half or something. That would be fully and completely fatal. They had to have a reason for not killing or even harming me if they went through all the effort to capture me. I just wanted to know what it was.

"Hello, Renesmee."

I turned around, and I was in shock at what I saw.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I want to apologize for not updating yesterday. I was on an airplane, and by the time I got home I was so tired. I fell asleep before I got to this story. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I think it's actually pretty good.**

**I also wanted to thank Zoe, Ana, and Sarah for your constant reviews. You don't have accounts, so I can't personally thank you, but it really means a lot. Thanks to everyone else for your reviews, favorites, and alerts as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

**Renesmee POV**

In front of me stood a tall and very tan man, but the one thing that stood out were his eyes. They were the exact same eyes that wolf had, and I couldn't help but think that I had seen them somewhere before.

"How do you know my name," I blurted, wanting to take back what I said a moment later. Nice, Renesmee, way to keep calm.

The man smiled, stepping forward. "I've met you before, Nessie."

I hissed and backed up against the tree behind me. "I don't know you."

"Of course you do," he contradicted.

"No I don't!" I screamed, my face contorting into a snarl with my frustration. I didn't know this man!

"I've known you since you were a baby, Renesmee," the man told me.

"You creep! You stalker! You pathetic dog!" I insulted, scrambling for anything to call him. "Get away from me. I don't know you. Get it over with. Kill me already."

The man chuckled. "I'm not going to kill you, Nessie, but you are going to come with me."

I hissed again, pressing myself harder against the tree behind me. "No I'm not. Not without a fight."

"It's fourteen to one. I don't think you can win. You don't even have a chance," the man explained. "Now come with us."

"I'd rather die than be captured," I spat, spitting in his face.

He didn't seem fazed, just wiped the saliva from his eyes and stared at me. He finally begged, "Come with me, Nessie."

I stood completely still as he wrapped him arms around me. I blinked once, and I was out of my shock. I lunged while he was vulnerable, digging my teeth into his neck. He trembled with pain as I drank from him, but as soon as the taste of the blood hit my mouth I let go, gagging and trying very hard not to vomit. "What the hell?"

The wolves seemed nervous and uneasy now. Some even crouched as if they had been about to attack. The man did nothing but stare at me again, blood steadily dripping down his neck.

It was true. I was trapped.

**Bella POV**

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" I growled.

I saw his feet in front of me, and then he crouched down. "I'm sorry," Edward said, "but I couldn't leave someone as beautiful as you to waste away."


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I am not making any money form this fanfiction.**

**Renesmee POV**

All the wolves hearded me from either side, forcing me back into the clearing where we were before. Surprisingly, it only took about an hour to get back versus the three hours to get away.

As soon as I was next to my mother, another wolf slammed into my body, holding me down. I snarled viciously and swung around, biting into the wolf's leg. The god-awful blood filled my mouth, and I gagged, tearing my teeth out of the wolf and taking a large chunk of flesh with me. I spit it onto the ground and listened as the wolf howled in agony.

What I didn't expect was the feel of the wolf's teeth in my own arm since none of the wolves had attacked me before. It was a mind numbing pain. The feel of it scraping past my rock hard skin made tears start to streak down my face, and the teeth went deeper, biting into my bone. I let out a high pitched scream.

"Renesmee!" three different people shouted. I saw that one was my mother, her eyes filled with worry. Another was Edward who I was actually very surprised to see. The last was the wolf-man from before. Why did he care?

I took in a breath, let it out through my teeth, and then repeated the process. Blood dripped from the wound like it was a faucet, and as it began to puddle beneath me, my eyes went black. I lazily went limp, my ears the only thing that continued to keep working, and that was just barely. Most of what I heard was my panting breath.

"Leah!" someone screamed. There was a snarling and a thud above me, and the weight disappeared all of a sudden.

"She's losing so much blood!" another person exclaimed.

It was a completely awful thing when my sense of smell started working again. My eyes were still blurred with black and my mind was scrambled. My own blood was making me terribly thirsty. I couldn't understand how my mother was dealing with it.

I reached my good hand up and gripped my throat, my breaths coming quicker as my neck burned like a ravaged fire.

"What's wrong with her?" one voice asked.

"She's…I think she wants blood," the other voice answered.

There was a long pause, and then the first voice asked. "Why? Why now?"

I heard a sudden hiss. "Let me go!"

The voices ignored her. "It's probably because she's losing so much blood, and because of her own blood too."

"Well then go catch her an animal," the first voice ordered.

Another pause. Finally the second voice said, "Jacob, animal blood isn't going to work."


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay, I'm going to be completely honest and say that I really liked this chapter. I hope you all do too! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

**Renesmee POV**

I could feel a fire.

It was like every hope, dream, memory…everything…it was just thrown into these large roaring flames, and then they were gone, and I was rolling around in an unbelievable pain. Was this why half-breeds had hard skin? Was it because when they lost a lot of blood they went through one of the most terrible things I could imagine?

I screamed in pain, and literally all I wanted to do was eat myself. I wanted to drink my blood, but I knew it wouldn't work, and I didn't have the strength to.

I was going crazy. I was being driven mad.

And by what? A bite wound. Oh god, there is something wrong with me.

"I'm going to kill you, Leah!" someone shrieked, and then there was terrible growling. I figured there must be a fight. But what could make those sounds. Who was Leah?

I felt as if somewhere far off I knew, but my, mind was completely blank. It was like looking through a constant black film. I tried to figure out where I was and who I was, but I had no idea. All I knew was that I was dying, and I wanted to be over with.

I wanted someone, anyone, to just kill me. My mind was going crazy, and all I could think about was attacking the nearest person and drinking them dry. I wanted to attack myself; I wanted to attack everyone around me.

That's why vampires and humans should never have children.

Wait, was that what I was? Is that why I wanted to kill everyone around me? Then where am I? Why can't I move?

"Renesmee," I heard someone whisper by my side.

Renesmee. Was that my name? Was I Renesmee? Who's talking to me?

I tried to ask a question, but all that was heard was my spluttering choking.

"Stop, Nessie. It's going to be okay," the voice told me.

Nessie? I thought my name was Renesmee!

The hand that belonged to the voice touched my face, and it was like that was all it took for me to break free from my cage. "Stop! Kill me! Oh god, please kill me!" I sobbed harder.

"Oh, Nessie," the voice murmured.

I shrieked again, trying and failing to move. "Stop! Stop! STOP!"

"It's alright, Nessie. We're going to make everything better."

Then, I felt something touch my lips.

I'm pretty sure I went more insane as I sunk my teeth into it.


	13. Chapter 12

**Renesmee POV**

I wasn't sure how I was feeling. Happy? Sad? Angry? I just knew one thing. I felt full. I felt…satisfied. I was content. So I guess I did know how I was feeling for the most part, but on the other side of my contentness I could understand that something was wrong. Something was…not content. But what was it?

Everything going on around me was in the background when I began to feel the blackness starting to go gray.

"You're surrounded. You're not going to escape."

"You wouldn't touch me."

"Wouldn't I?"

There was a pause, and then the voice answered, "I don't believe you will."

That voice! I recognized it. It was my mother. Wait, where were we? What had happened? Why couldn't I move or speak? Why was I blind?

The masculine voice didn't have a chance to reply to my mother because I could feel myself coughing again, catching their attention.

"She's waking!"

I knew that voice too, but this voice wasn't one I liked. This one sounded like a danger.

As soon as a hand was placed on me, my mother hissed. "Don't touch her."

The hand immediately left my body, and I wanted to sigh with relief. I couldn't do anything to protect myself if the man in the room tried to harm me. Good thing my mother was always trying to protect me.

I blinked a few times, shadows becoming visible and my limbs feeling less numb. I sat up with a groan. "Mother?"

"I'm here, Renesmee," she said from my side, placing her hand on my arm and seeming generally worried.

I smiled as I could finally see her form, my enhanced vision returning to me. As soon as I saw her though, I saw the scenery behind her, and it was then that a frown graced my lips and a puzzle entered my brain. Where were we?

I glanced around the rest of the room and stopped when I saw Edward. That's who the voice must have belonged to. His arms were crossed as he leaned up against the wall, watching us with a kind of determination I had never seen before.

"Mother," I whispered. "Where are we?"

"This, Renesmee," my mother told me, "is the Cullens' house."


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay, so I actually have a lot to talk about in this author's note. First off, thanks for the reviews/comments (whatever they're calling them now), favorites, and alerts. It means a lot.**

**Second, the length of the chapters was brought to my attention. Trust me, I totally understand this. Let's go back to forever ago when this story was actually started. The chapters were longer. Then as it progressed the chapters just got shorter and shorter, and then the chapters just stopped coming. When they started up again, I wanted to make sure that I actually updated, so I settled and made a deal with myself to have the chapters be at least four hundred words and have them come every day. Now though, the demand is for the chapters to be longer (I was thinking about having them be longer before anyway). It's not that I can't write longer chapters. I can (as I have done in Blue Butterfly (2,000 words per chapter), The Shadows that Drain Me (2,000 words per chapter), and Topsy-Turvy Torture (5, 000 words per chapter) (at Dokuga). So, this is officially going to be the start of longer chapters.**

**Third, mistakes in the chapters have been brought to my attention as well. Again, realize this story was created a year and a half ago. A lot of the chapters are old and riddled with mistakes. But for the new ones, I will make sure I am more careful with combing out the mistakes from now on.**

**Fourth, there are different people who want different pairings for Renesmee and Bella. Because of that, I'm going to put a poll up on my profile for those of you who can't stand Renesmee/Jacob and Bella/Edward or for those of you who only want Jacob/Renesmee and Bella/Edward. Please pick one option per pairing/non-pairing.**

**Now that all of that has been said, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

**Renesmee POV (I know, I know. I'll change to someone else's POV eventually.)**

"What!"

"Calm down," Mother whispered, putting her finger to her lips. "Be quiet." She quickly glanced back at Edward, his eyes still on them. "There are many people listening."

I got the hint and quickly shut my mouth with an audible clip. It was a good thing I had decided to be silent before I gave something important away to our enemies.

"At least you're okay," Mother said, relief in her voice. I could tell that she was indeed glad that I had gained consciousness so soon. That only left me to wonder one thing…what had happened? I opened my mouth to voice my question, but my mother hushed me again.

"We'll talk about it later," she told me, guessing what was on my mind with ease.

I said nothing, just kept quiet. What were we to do now that we were captured and trapped in a strange house belonging to people that we hated? Great, just great. Everything was a mess.

"Come with me," Edward ordered, his eyes had become hard and were filled with a coldness I had never seen before. It was an all-new kind of hatred, a hatred for one's self.

I glanced at my mother for approval, and she gave me a slight and almost unseen nod. I moved fluidly to stand next to Edward, squeezing myself in to get as far from him as possible as I slipped out the door and into the hallway.

My mother flashed beside me, and I figured she was bolder about her exit than I was. Too bad I didn't inherit her confidence. I got my quiet and more peaceful traits from my father, whoever he was.

I was nervous about the Cullen's powers, but then I remembered my mother's shield. There were very few times she took it off of me, so I was almost positive she wouldn't leave me without protection at a moment like this.

"Go downstairs."

I stopped. Was he serious? He wanted us to go down there with all of those strange vampires and werewolves who could overtake us in a moment and rip us limb from limb? No. I wasn't going to do it. It wasn't happening. "No."

"What?" Edward hissed. I realized then that his speech seemed forced. He was a very good liar, and it took me quite a while to figure out that maybe he truly didn't enjoy what he was putting us through.

"I said," I repeated, "that I'm not going down there."

"Renesmee, move it," Edward snarled. But I could hear the pain, the hesitance. Why did he care so much about us?

I moved closer, my nose almost touching his. I let the traits I had gotten from my father be overrun with everything my mother had given me. "I said no, and I know you're not going to do anything about it."

He let one breath out, the warmth tickling my face. Then, he wrapped his hand around my throat and pushed me up against the wall. "I'm serious."

"So am I," I challenged. "Do it if you're so sure you can. Bite me, rip me apart; do anything, Edward."

He was surprised by my forwardness, and to tell the truth, so was I. I had never been like this before, and as I pondered it, I caught my mother smiling proudly from behind Edward. She always was one to support violence and outward misbehavior.

Edward was left to pause once again. He seemed to be contemplating. Then, in a flash, he grabbed me and ran down the stairs, throwing me onto the floor. "I told you to get downstairs. I meant it."

I hissed savagely, but my mother had already beaten me to it. She ran at Edward and threw him into the nearest wall, putting a huge hole in it. "Don't touch her!"

Edward didn't seem amused and was in front of my mother again. "Don't tell me what to do either." He seemed generally frustrated now, but was it because I was misreading his emotions?

I heard growling behind me, and I stood from the crouch I had automatically slipped into. There stood all of the Cullens and the tan man from before. Every one of them extremely beautiful from the tips of their toes to the tops of their heads. They were easily as pretty as my mother, and I felt completely in a shadow next to them. I was half human, and that always made me feel less attractive…especially judging by appearance.

Edward heard the growling as well, but he actually acknowledged it. "Calm down, Rosalie."

The blonde huffed, and it was then that I grabbed their pictures and names out of my mind. Of course the Cullens never truly evaded me, but details about them had. Most of the information came from our last visit, but I had the feeling that some of it wasn't. Some of it was older, much older.

My mother watched them warily, gliding closer to me. She didn't trust them, and she didn't trust them to be near me. I understood her taking precautions, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to fight off seven vampires and a werewolf. My mother and I combined still wouldn't be able to do that.

"Welcome to our home," Carlisle said. Curious, kind, and gentle. Those were the words that came to mind when I thought of Carlisle. I still couldn't help but find myself disliking him though. He and his family constantly interrupted our lives and annoyed the heck out of my mother and I. Why should we just accept all of that? It was our lives, not theirs. They had absolutely no right to interfere.

My mother seemed to see right through the greeting. "Okay, cut all the crap. I know you want something otherwise you wouldn't have captured us. Now tell me what exactly it is you want."

"We want you to understand it our way," the tan man in the back blurted. "We want you to at least listen to us and reason before you make any decisions."

"And why should we listen to anything you have to say?" my mother chided with mistrust.

"Because, Bella. You're part of this family."

**AN: Okay, so I know two authors notes is really obnoxious, but if you skipped over the first one, please consider scrolling up and reading it. It's actually kind of important. Oh, and what did you think of the first long chapter that's going to start off the new era of long chapters? Well, longer chapters at least… Also, did I catch most of the mistakes? Are there any that I missed?**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Okay, so it seems that some people are having problems accessing the poll. Try to access it again one more time, and if it still doesn't work, send an email to the support fanfiction email. It also might be because of your browser. I am using Internet Explorer version nine. And it might be that you don't have an account (but I don't think this is why). Anyway, those are all the suggestions I have. If none of those works out, send me a PM (or tell me in a review) and I will just count your two choices as poll votes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

**Collin POV (I told you it would be some else's POV! And a very different someone too)**

"Hey, Jake!" I called, barging in through the Cullen's front door. "Sam wants to—"

"I can't believe you said that, Jacob!" Edward snarled. "We put so much planning into this and you ruined it."

Jake held his hands out in front of him. "Whoa, just calm down for a minute, k?"

"I wanted them to think of us as hostile vampires they didn't know. I didn't want Renesmee to think of me as an abusive father. I would have never treated her that way if we were going to just tell them the truth," Edward growled in frustration.

I watched both sides arguing. Jacob stood stubbornly on the left side of the room, Seth and Leah standing behind him. Embry and Quil were getting up from their seated positions in the corner to join them. Edward was standing across from Jake's pack, his family watching them protectively. I knew if things got out of hand, the other vamps would step in to help.

"Jake, seriously. Just admit it. You screwed up," I interrupted.

Jake turned toward me angrily. "Collin, go away. This isn't any of your business."

I huffed and retorted, "I may be young, Jake, but I'm not stupid."

Embry placed his hand on Jake's shoulder. "Come on now. What you did was wrong."

Jake seemed to be torn, but finally sighed and admitted, "Sorry, Edward. Won't happen again."

"Alright then. Thanks for the apology," Edward muttered, leaving to join his family.

"Sure, sure," Jake mumbled. "No what do you want Collin."

"Um," I muttered nervously. "Actually I'm kind of just the messenger, but it'd be better if we could talk alone."

"You know what that means, Edward," Jake shouted as he closed the door behind us. I figured he didn't want the vamp to tell everyone our business. I could understand why too.

Jake led me through the forest and its many hackneyed trees. I could hear his pack following us, but I didn't object because I didn't think it would matter if they heard the news as well. What did they think I was going to do anyway? Harm Jake? Yeah, an alpha against a patrolling weakling. It wasn't going to happen, and they had no need to worry.

Jake stopped all of a sudden, and I would have run into his back if I hadn't caught my foot on a bush and almost tripped. I righted myself by the time he spun around, and I found myself preparing to tell him what I had to. It wasn't going to be easy. "Jake…"

"Just spit it out, Collin," Jake barked, obviously annoyed about being proven wrong by a Cullen.

"Your dad got hit by a car!" I blurted, surprising even myself. It sounded different out loud. It sounded…final.

"What?" he breathed. I could almost see the little wheels turning in his head as he processed what I had just said.

"Your dad's in the hospital," I added quietly. "He's gonna die, Jake."

And then it was over. I had come to say what I had, and now I just stood awkwardly, watching as Jake realized what I had meant. Without warning, he stripped off his shorts and phased, running through the woods blindingly fast. I didn't even have time to react before he was gone.

I heard as Seth came to stand at my side, everything from his stance to his breathing filled with shock. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and recognized a similar pain to Jake's in Seth's eyes. I knew he saw Billy as his own family, and this was hitting him hard too.

"I have to go, Collin," Seth said, taking off as Jacob had done. Only Leah, Quil, and Embry stayed. All of them seemed out of it. Well, except for Leah.

"Damn. Now we're left with a house full of bloodsuckers."

"Can't you have any sympathy," I seethed. "Jake's dad is dying and you're here complaining 'cause you have to spend a few hours with people you hate. Grow up, Leah."

She seemed astonished that I had spoken up since I was usually so quiet, but from the looks Quil and Embry were giving her, I could tell they agreed.

"Fine, I'll wait for Jake to get back," Leah declared, running off. It was obvious she was still fuming about the vamp situation, but she would just have to get over it.

"Where are Renesmee and Bella anyway?" I asked Embry and Quil as we headed back to the Cullen house.

Embry shrugged. "Last I heard Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were taking them hunting. They don't like the animal blood though, so I can see the Cullens are going to have a tough time."

If they didn't adjust soon, I could see Sam getting furious. He wouldn't agree with the Cullens bringing two dangerous bloodsuckers to the area, and I'm sure they understood this as well. "Let's just hope they get under control soon."

"Yeah," Embry mumbled, not really listening. "Well, we better tell the Cullens about what Jake's up to."

I took that as my signal to leave. "I have to get back to Sam anyway." Without another word, I phased and ran back to La Push.

_Sam, _I sent telepathically, _I have something to tell you. It's about Bella and Nessie._


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Okay, so the poll results are in. I'm not going to lie. This pairings thing really, really stressed me out. Some people won't read if it's Bella/Edward, and some people only will read Bella/Edward. Well, I don't know what you're going to do if you'll only read Bella/Edward, because the pairing is Bella/Jacob. Now wait just one minute, okay? Even if you don't like the pairing, could you at least give it a chance with my story? If you liked the story so far, then chances are that you'll like it even though the pairing isn't Bella/Edward. All I'm asking is that you give this story a chance when the chapters with the pairing start appearing. And then if you hate it just stop reading. Click out, leave a flame (not that I really want one), whatever. Just give it a chance. You might like it.**

**Anyway, the pairings are officially Bella/Jacob and Renesmee/Nahuel. It was really close, but these are the final pairings. **

**I also want to say that I edited and revised the first five chapters and the prologue of this story since they were written so long ago.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

**Renesmee POV**

"How do we get out of here?"

Mother looked to the door, her red eyes studying it. We had returned from the hunting trip about two hours ago. Neither of us had fed. As soon as the disgusting scent of deer blood hit our noses we were done. We just weren't thirsty anymore. "Renesmee, were stuck. We aren't going to be able to get out."

"W-what?" I can't believe she had given up! My mother didn't want to try to escape? She wanted to sit here and rot as we starved from lack of human blood?

My mother said nothing, her eyes darting around. They landed on something, and within a flash she had a pen in her hand. On a nearby desk was a notebook, and on it she wrote _BE QUIET. THEY ARE LISTENING._

It all made sense to me. Of course my mother had to pretend to be uninterested in escaping, but that was probably all she was thinking about. She wanted to stay in here as much as I did, and that meant at the first chance we would bolt. I nodded in response to her, saying, "You're probably right. We should just stay here." I could only hope that we had fooled the Cullens and the werewolves they seemed to keep around.

Mother put her finger to her mouth, signaling me to be silent. She crept toward the wall, leaning her ear against it. We could hear their conversations just fine, but with us being in the basement their whispers were more of murmurs than actual conversation. My mother was trying to figure out was exactly those murmurs were.

In less than a few seconds, she backed up, knocking me over with her landing on my stomach. I hissed in pain and pushed her off. "What the heck?"

The door opened with a bang, and I was pretty sure it left a crack in the wall. In the doorway stood Alice and a werewolf.

"We need to talk to you separately," Alice said. "I'll take you Bella, and Embry will take Renesmee."

"What are you going to do with us?" Mother hissed, her eyes calculating the pair standing in front of us.

Alice sighed as if she had expected this reaction. "We just want to talk."

Mother seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding. "Alright, but I don't trust you. If you lay one hand on my daughter I'll kill you."

Embry seemed to take that to heart, leading me out of the basement, through the hallway, and into a side room without ever touching me. "In here."

I strode in with my head high, trying to appear brave when I was actually very nervous. The door clicked behind me, and I turned around with surprise when I noticed Embry didn't follow me in.

"The Cullens and the werewolves aren't in the house. Well, Bella and Edward are, but they're in the basement."

I gasped and spun on my heel, already backing against the wall defensively. "Who are you?"

The tan man from before stepped closer. "My name's Jake. I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time." A hard look came over his eyes, and I had to say it wasn't something I recognized. "I've always loved you."

I whimpered and pressed myself further against the wall. This guy was crazy! "G-get away from m-me!"

He let out an odd purr-like sound, pressing his hand on my chest. "I've waited long enough for you, Renesmee, and I'm not waiting any longer."

I let out a cry as I felt him unbutton the first button on my shirt. "Stop!" I grabbed his hand and tried to pull it away, felling his skin bruise under my fingers. Unfortunately though, my hands were shaking with fear, and my grip wasn't good. Because of that, he swatted my hand away easily, putting them behind my back before pressing me tighter against the wall.

He growled lightly, unbuttoning my shirt the rest of the way. He couldn't get it off though because my arms were behind my back. Instead, he opted for ripping it off, leaving me with nothing to put back on later.

I was terrified, and I shivered with fear as I felt his lips press against my own. I didn't kiss him back, but he didn't seem to notice.

I was crying now, tears dripping down my chin and onto my stomach. He was going to rape me! Then, as his hands moved up my sides I let out a loud shrieking scream, afraid of what exactly he was going to do to me. I honestly don't know why I didn't do it sooner, but I hoped someone would arrive soon. Before it was too late.

**Bella POV**

"Edward, are you just going to stare at me or are you actually going to say something?"

He had literally been staring at me for about ten minutes now, and I was really getting sick of it. He had to have something to say if he wanted to keep me in this basement, and I wanted him to say it.

"It's just that…" he trailed off, seeming uncertain.

Oh come on! He just needed to say it already.

"Edward, really. You are a grown…vampire. Tell me already," I growled.

"Bella," he whispered, "this isn't the first time we've been alone…talking."

I paused for a minute, waiting for him to announce it was a joke. Apparently, he wasn't going to. "What?"

Before he could answer, a scream echoed through the house. I knew that scream. Renesmee.

**AN: Okay, a bunch of people are probably really mad and are going to say that Jake would never do this. He was driven crazy from never seeing his imprint, so who really knows what he would have done? I had to do something to get Renesmee to dislike Jake…so that's what I did. Anyway…please don't hate me.**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Okay, so I expected the last chapter to have some good/bad feedback, and it did. I got new reviewers, and I also got my first flame. Ever. It's not even the flame that was a problem, but this person kept themselves anonymous and didn't log in. That bothers me. Log in if you're going to flame. Anyway, if anyone else thinks this story is bad because it (quote)"just turned into shit," let me know so that I can fix it up for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

**Bella POV**

I pushed Edward away, not caring what happened to him. He hit something made of glass, and I heard it shatter loudly as I flew up the stairs and towards where my daughter was screaming. I threw open the door, gasping at what I saw.

I snarled, ripping the werewolf off my daughter and throwing him into a wall. "Get your tongue out of her mouth, dog!" I shrieked, picking him up again and punching him in the face. I felt his nose shatter beneath my stone fist.

He ground his teeth in pain, but he didn't utter a single word as I lifted him from the floor, opened the window, and tossed him out. Hopefully he broke his leg when he hit the ground.

"YOU DIRTY, FILTY DOG!" I yelled as soon as I heard his groaning from the ground. Yup, he had definitely broken something. "DON'T YOU EVER EVEN LOOK AT MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!"

Luckily, he hadn't gone that far, but who knows what he would have done if I hadn't stopped him. The only clothing Renesmee was missing was her shirt, but she was still in hysterics.

I kneeled next to her, saying softly, "Ren, it's going to be okay. He won't touch you anymore."

Renesmee kept sobbing. "Mother, he was trying to undress me!"

"Shhh." I reached my hand out and pet her hair, trying to soothe her. If he had done anything more than kiss her, I would have flat out killed him. No doubt about it. But no matter how much I wanted to hate him, something in the back of my mind kept bugging me. Did I know him from somewhere?

"What's going on in here?" Edward asked, a few glass shards still stuck in his hair.

"Ask the mutt," I hissed, holding Renesmee closer so that he didn't see the front of her. I had a feeling she wouldn't be comfortable with him seeing her in her bra.

Edward paused for a moment, but then he threw himself out the window, landing on the ground lightly. It was then that the severe growling started, the sounds of a fight reaching my ears. Why did Edward care so much anyway?

I looked over Renesmee once more before taking off my shirt and giving it to her. I had on a camisole, so I was still covered, and now I could get her back into the basement without her being humiliated.

I pushed her through the hallways, trying to ignore her sniffles. I loved her, but I was really was terrible at dealing with people that were emotional let alone this traumatized. I wasn't done with that wolf. He would regret ever touching my daughter.

**Leah POV**

I was on the edge of the Cullen house, patrolling at the rim of the forest like our pack usually did. What usually didn't happen was Jake falling from a two story window. That was a shocker.

I crept forward, glancing around warily. I was waiting for the bloodsucker from above to follow, but whoever it was stayed put. I sniffed at Jake. It was obvious he was injured…and cranky.

"Leah, piss off," he growled.

I pulled my lips back from my teeth, making sure he knew he wasn't one to be refusing help at the moment. He was pretty vulnerable. Before he could respond, Edward was on top of him, snarling violently and slamming him into the ground. "What's wrong with you, Jacob?"

My eyes widened in surprise, but I couldn't just stand still and let him abuse my alpha. I flung myself at the vamp, biting down on his arm. I swung him over head and sent him flying into a tree. The trunk cracked, and then fell to the ground with a booming crash.

"Leah, don't," Jake mumbled, pain coating his voice.

I rolled my eyes, moving to stand in front of him. Did he want to die? I was pretty sure Edward was going to kill him.

"Leah, get out of here," Edward ordered, slowly coming forward.

I didn't listen, instead bracing myself for his attack. I was second in command, and I was going to protect Jake. No matter what. Even though we didn't always see eye to eye, he was my alpha, and no matter how many fights we got in, I was still his loyal beta.

Edward seemed to hear my thoughts because he stopped right in front of me. "Leah," he started, "I don't want to hurt you, but Jake's got to go. He's not welcome here anymore…at least not until we get things sorted out. He's done something horrible, and nothing's going to get better if he stays."

I whined slightly but nodded, lowering myself to the ground so Jake could crawl on my back.

"I'm sorry, Edward," he wheezed. "There's something wrong with me. I barely even remember what happened. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I literally had no idea what was going on, but I slunk away with him on my back. Even though I wasn't exactly sure what he had done, I knew it had to be terrible for everyone to react the way they had. I could only hope that the pack could get out of this mess now.

Almost as if Jake had become a telepathic bloodsucker as well, he said, "Leah, I'm really sorry. You're going to hate me. Everyone is. Please…just consider forgiving me."

Oh, Jake. What have you done now?


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I have been conditioning for cross country, doing summer homework, and preparing for another vacation. Oh well. Here's the chapter now though. It's a long one too! Not to mention one that I really liked to write this one. I hope you think it's good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

**Bella POV**

I was in the basement with Renesmee. None of the Cullens had tried to intrude just yet, and that was a good thing. If they had I might have ripped their arms off. I think the Cullens were finally learning the definition of the word privacy.

Renesmee had stopped crying, and now she just stared blankly into space.

I sighed loudly. This was going to be hard for her to get over. I leaned forward, running my fingers through her hair in a calming manner. "Listen to me, Ren. I love you so much. You're my only daughter, and certainly my favorite one. I'd do anything to protect you. You need to understand I never would have let that mutt do anything else to you. Ever. I came right to your defense. You'll always be safe with me nearby. That's why we need to stick together."

Renesmee stared at me for a moment, and I wondered if I had said something wrong. Was she still not feeling secure enough to talk? But then she threw her arms around me. "I know, Mother. I trust you to keep me safe, and I trust you with my life."

I hummed softly to her. I didn't really know why, but I just thought it was nice. It seemed as if I was getting better at comforting others, and I was actually kind of liking it. Well, I liked comforting Renesmee. Everyone else in the house still held my ill feelings. I wasn't warming up to them in the least, and I couldn't wait till Renesmee and I broke out of their overbearing house.

Ren and I sat in silence then. Huh, when did I start calling my daughter Ren? It didn't really matter; it was a fitting nickname. For a moment I thought of the Loch Ness Monster. Why did Renesmee remind me of that? There had to be a reason. I tried to use my fast thinking vamp brain to figure it out, but it seemed as if the answered wasn't going to come to me. It was almost like it was lost in a haze…or blocked by something. A wall maybe? A large black, immobile wall?

"Mother," Renesmee whispered to me. It actually sounded like she was in pain, and I remembered the incident from before when Renesmee didn't have enough blood in her body. Was not drinking leaving her feeling the same way? Was she going to scream out and try to bite herself?

To me it seemed like a nightmare all over again, and I could only hope that wasn't the case. "Yes, Ren? What is it?"

"I…" she started off, swallowing loudly. She flinched from the action, and I knew something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. She seemed to be breathing in short gasps. It was almost like she wasn't getting enough air. Wait, it was that! She was hyperventilating!

"Ren?" I shouted, placing my hands on her shoulders. Her eyes looked around hazily, and she glanced at me with half-lidded eyes. "Renesmee?" I was in a panic now, shaking her slightly. "Renesmee, what's wrong?"

"Mother," she breathed. "Mother, it hurts. I'm so thirsty. I can't take it anymore. It hurts so bad." She raised her hands to encircle her throat and continued her constant rasping. She was probably still weak from the incident in the clearing, and Renesmee had always needed more blood than I did. Now I didn't know what to do. The Cullens weren't going to let us hunt, and I very much doubted that Renesmee would even recognize a deer as food in this state.

It was then that her screaming started, and I realized this was another clearing nightmare, but this was worse. Much worse. She was still coherent, her hands now gripping my shirt as she shrieked with pain and animalistic instinct.

I could do nothing but pet her heard and murmur incoherent words to her. It seemed like my new comforting skills didn't extend to cover her unbearable pain.

"Bella?"

I looked to the top of the stairs and saw Edward standing there. He watched as Renesmee opened her mouth again, another screech echoing against the basement walls. It seemed as if horror was painted onto his face. It shone in his eyes, and I knew he thought about us as more than captives. But why?

I had never been one to beg. Never before had I pleaded, but now all I wanted to do was kneel at Edward's feet and grovel. I wanted to cry out for help as I never had before. I wanted him to save my daughter from the agony plaguing her. I wanted help as I had never wanted it before, and it honestly scared me.

He seemed to see my internal struggle, and he approached us. If I was my normal self, I would have thrown him away, but now I just accepted as he let his fingers lightly touch Renesmee's tear stained face. I was frightened he would hurt her, and I pulled her tighter to my chest. He noticed the action and lifted his eyes from Renesmee to me. I could tell that he was willing to help. I could tell just by looking at him. In his eyes I saw that knowledge I knew he had. I didn't trust him. At all. I knew I didn't want to trust him. With my whole heart I wished he would leave and let me go, but I knew it wouldn't happen. I hated it so much, but I knew. I knew I had to trust him. Renesmee needed me to. Just this once. Just this one time. This would be the only time I would ever seek Edward Cullen's help.

"Edward, save Renesmee," I whispered. "Make her pain stop. Give her the blood she craves."

His face tightened, and I knew he was struggling internally. He was willing to help before, but he didn't know she needed this. He couldn't decide if giving her human blood was the right thing to do. Even though he and I both knew she needed it, his morals stood in the way of him completely caving and letting her feed. He valued the lives of humans too much. No, it wasn't just that. He didn't want to face the rejection of his family. He wasn't the only one that valued human life. They all did, and they would have wanted him to turn away. They wouldn't want Renesmee to have human blood. They wouldn't want us to kill anyone. But for some reason, Edward cared more than the others. He felt more strongly about Renesmee and I. It was like he knew us and liked us, but I knew that was preposterous. Edward and I had only fought before. The only words passed between us were ones of argument. Weren't they?

"Edward," I repeated. "Save my daughter. She's suffering so much."

Just then, Renesmee let out another heart wrenching sob. Her chest heaved, and her lips parted even more as she tried to pull in enough air to satiate her aching lungs. She kept one hand tangled in my shirt, but she put the other one on her throat, and I knew it had to be burning in an untamable torture. I bit my lip to keep my own sob from escaping me. My daughter could very well be dying, and all I could do was watch. I had to appear strong though. I was the strong, wild one, and I had to keep it up around the Cullens. Even my own daughter couldn't know that she was breaking me. If I was a human, I don't know if I would have been able to keep in the tears that would have been pushing to leak from my eyes.

I reached my hand out to Edward, resting it on the lower half of his arm. He looked directly into my eyes, and I still saw indecision there. "Please, Edward, please. Please help her. Let me starve, but don't let my daughter go on like this."

I knew that he was shocked by her sudden need for blood, but I was certain there was reason behind it. We hadn't hunted in a long while, and the stress from Jacob's attack must have fully set her off.

Edward glanced back at her once more. He stared at her with an emotion I had only seen a few times before, and I had no idea why he was staring at my daughter with it. What right did he have? Why did he think he could gaze at her with love? Before my thoughts could protest any further, he said, "I'll do it, Bella. I'll help Renesmee."


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Wow, it's been six days…sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

**OOOOO**

Edward had left Renesmee with me while he attempted to sneak us bags of blood, and it took some effort not to question why they had them in their house in the first place. I was almost positive one of his family members would catch on. This whole thing depended on how well he could convince that person to keep quiet.

And there was the fact that Renesmee was still gasping in pain. I didn't know how this could have possibly come on so quick, but I wanted it to end just as quickly.

Edward returned within minutes, and in his hand was the blood bag. Well actually, bags of blood. I watched as he opened it, and as soon as he did I threw myself back, my hands clutching the wall as I tried to restrain myself from attacking him. I stopped breathing; I stopped moving.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye before pouring the blood into Renesmee's open mouth. She let out a surprised cry before leaning up and holding his arm securely where it was, downing the whole bag in only about a minute. He opened another one and gave her that one too.

I whimpered and closed my eyes, turning my head to the right. Oh, the sight of it! I wanted to have my own bag. I wanted to collapse on the ground and have it fed to me. I…I...I couldn't. I promised I would starve if Renesmee was given blood, and I didn't want to go back on that promise now.

The smell became stronger, and I wondered if I was making it happen unconsciously. I stopped breathing for the second time and opened my eyes. In front of me stood Edward. He held out his hand, and it was then that I noticed why the smell so was so much stronger. He was offering me one of the bags of blood. I met his eyes and asked the one thing going through my mind, "Why?"

He sighed and reached forward, trailing his fingers down the side of my face. I did nothing but watch with wide eyes. I glared then and grabbed the bag of blood before he could take back his offer. "Don't touch me." How dare he! He was holding me and my daughter captive. What made him think it was okay to place his limbs anywhere near me?

He smiled sadly and drew his hand back to his side. It was almost like he knew I was going to react this way but still didn't regret his action. Why? Why was he so attached to us? The only times we had seen him before were in fights and arguments. This made no sense!

His closed his eyes tightly and turned around. Before he disappeared up the stairs, he said, "I wish you'd remember, Bella." Then he was gone and I was left to ponder what he meant. Remember? Remember what exactly?

I didn't contemplate it long though, choosing instead to down the back of blood. I wanted to cry as it touched my lips. Heaven. That's what it was like. A sick demonic heaven, but it was still heaven to me, a vampire. It was like every fear, worry, and negative feeling plaguing me vanished on spot. None of it mattered. I was feeding, and that was all I needed to think about. It was gone all too quickly though, and I was just left wanting more.

"Mother?"

I dropped the bag and spun on my heel. Renesmee was kneeling on the floor, staring up at me with uncertainty. I was at her side in an instant, kneeling as well. "Renesmee, it's fine. I fed too. Nothing to worry about, alright?"

She looked away and muttered, "I guess."

I sighed. There was no breaking through to Ren today. She was just going to have to think about it and get over her violent reaction to starving by herself. As much as I loved her, I knew there was not really any way I could do it for her.

We sat in silence for a long time. I wasn't sure how long exactly, but by the time I came to from my mind's wandering the sun was going down. Was that the first time it had gone down while we had been here? The second? The third? It bothered me that I didn't know. "Ren?"

"What?" Her eyes bored into mine, and the expression was so fierce that I wondered what she was hiding beneath those bronze curls and brown eyes.

Wait. Bronze curls, straight nose, that expression. I had a sudden revelation. Unknowingly I whispered, "Edward."

"Huh?" Renesmee grumbled, staring at me like I had a second head.

I stood up, my thoughts all jumbled together, and instead of something I could make sense of, it was an incoherent mess. My unnecessary breathing sped up, and my body was struck by the oddest shivering I had ever experienced. It wasn't possible. It wasn't. It couldn't be…

I grabbed Renesmee's arm, and in protest she shrieked, "Hey! Let me go, Mother!"

I didn't reply. I tugged her to the stairs, and she stopped resisting as soon as she realized one way or another she was going up the stairs. She preferred not having to be dragged up them. I wasn't even afraid of the Cullens as I opened the door and stepped into their living room.

I met eyes with Edward and strode up to him. I didn't pay attention as the other vampires entered the room. "The rough handling. The comments. All of your secretive stairs. It was for a reason, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he murmured, clearly not meaning what he said.

I was still trying to refuse the obvious truth, but I couldn't any longer. It all made perfect sense. Every single part of it. It was the explanation I had been searching for. "Don't kid yourself, Edward. I know the truth now."

Edward tensed up and asked, "And what would that be."

I hesitated for a moment, staring straight into his eyes. "You're Renesmee's father."


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: I know that it's been a while since my last update, but at least it hasn't been six days…Anyway, I deleted a lot of the fics that I felt I would never finish. Why is that important? Well, now that I only have five stories I am working on updates will probably come quicker. YAY!**

**I swear this chapter isn't as short as it looks. It just has more detail than usual. Microsoft Word said it was a little over 1000 words, so I really did try not to make it annoyingly short.**

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't know why I do these anymore. It is very obvious I have no money, that I am making no money from this, and that I do not own Twilight. So…yeah…**

**Bella POV**

Edward stayed silent for a moment, his lips slightly parted as he tried to conjure an appropriate answer. Unfortunately, I watched as every possible sentence he came up with slipped out of his mind just as he was about to speak, his breath stopping every time he forgot. Finally, he got out, "Yes."

I wondered why he struggled so long and hard to spit out a single word, but I didn't argue. There was no fight to be had over something so stupid. All this time I had spent thinking that the Cullens were my enemies they were really hoping I'd remember them and come back, but I knew even now that I couldn't and most likely never would be able to. They were not my family. I might have known them in the past, but as of now we were complete strangers. Still I replied, "I thought so."

No one said anything, and I could see Edward once again fighting for any words that would make this go over more smoothly, but he found none, shutting his mouth with a click.

"Wha-what?" Renesmee gasped from behind me.

I turned to look at her. Her bright bronze curls were framing a face so like Edward's that I wondered how I had never noticed the resemblance before. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide and doe-like. Her expression was one of shock and disbelief. "Ren, I—" But what could I say to her? What words could I offer that would alleviate her astonishment?

Then, she was gone. We all stood staring at where she had been, but Edward was the only one to make a move in her direction.

"Where are you going?" I hissed, grabbing his arm and rooting myself to the floor.

"After her," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We can't just leave her alone right now. This needs to be explained."

"Uh, no it doesn't," I corrected him. "She needs to be left alone right now, and that is exactly what you are going to do."

Edward growled quietly in frustration, but he did as I told him and backed away, retreating up the stairs. I suddenly felt extremely nervous with the other Cullen vampires surrounding me, and my red eyes darted from one to another in a question. What were they going to do with me now? And I knew if they could pretty much do anything they wanted. There was no possible way I could fight off six vampires on my own.

I backed up against a wall, trying to sink subtly into a defensive pose. Although I did it as slyly as I possibly could, the Cullen called Carlisle still noticed. "Bella, there is no danger here. I promise you that no one in my family would ever dare to touch you."

I listened to him to see if there was any hint of deceit in his voice. I detected none, but I still did not fully trust this man. After all, vampires are exceptional liars. "How do I know that I can trust you?"

I kept my eyes on Carlisle, watching him warily. For a vampire he seemed uncharacteristically somnolent, his eyes hollow and lidded, his mouth set in a grim line. "You're still here, aren't you, Bella?"

I paused in my pondering, standing perfectly still. It felt as if everyone in a five mile radius was waiting for me to answer, and I reluctantly bit out, "Yes." And I knew it was true too. If the Cullens held any will to destroy Renesmee and me it would have already happened.

"Alright then. You will not be harmed," Carlisle repeated, turning and leaving the room almost as if trying to accent his promise with an action. I stayed in the defensive position against the wall until each and every Cullen had left the room, only straightening in order to find my daughter. I had given her enough time to think through things, and I knew to an extent Edward was right. She couldn't just be left alone in the forest forever. If only I knew what to say to her…

I closed the door of the Cullen house behind me quietly, knowing they could still hear me. This was my chance to escape, something I had been yearning for for days, but now I found that I didn't want to leave. I didn't like the Cullens, but they held a part of my past that was locked from my conscious mind, and I wanted to know it. I hungered for the knowledge, and now that I knew they had it I wanted to stick around and force every single detail out of them.

The pace at which I ran through the forest was not exactly fast—for a vampire at least—but I needed to sort through my thoughts before I stumbled upon Ren. If I found her before I had an ounce of my speech sorted out she would want escape immediately. She wouldn't want to wait around and hear memories about her mother. She wouldn't care about that. Right now she was too freaked about the werewolf and her newly identified father to care about something so mundane.

But to me it wasn't so simple. It was everything that eluded me my whole remembered life, and the life that I could recall was incredibly short. I longed for more about myself. What was I like before the change? Why was I with Edward?

It was in the middle of this deep thought process I found Renesmee, and she didn't seem to be too happy about it.


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: It's been forever since I last updated, I am so sorry about that! **** But yay! Chapter 20!**

**Disclaimer: " "**

**Bella POV**

"Renesmee?" I called softly when I heard her fluttering heartbeat nearby.

She hissed, staying in her hiding place.

"Renesmee," I sighed. "Come out already. I'll find you if I have to."

There was a whooshing sound as she jumped down from the tree above me, landing on her feet with the slightest thump. Her bronze curls were spread around her face wildly, small branches and leaves poking out of the locks.

I sighed, reaching forward to pull the foliage free. "Ren, this doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything," she hissed, pulling away from me. "How can you even say that?"

"Because it doesn't," I replied, letting my arm fall to my side. "You and I can do what we've always done. We could leave right now if you wanted to."

She stared at me for a moment, her eyes studying my own. "But you don't want to."

I sighed and twisted to the side slightly, leaning against a nearby tree. "Yeah…"

She bared her teeth in anger, "No. We should just leave. They might starve us again."

I closed my eyes as my throat burned at the thought. I hadn't had nearly enough blood lately, and I was feeling it too. "I know that, Ren. I know that a lot of things _could _happen, but I don't think they will."

"They've done it once," she pointed out, her lips still parted in a snarl. "What makes you think they won't do it again?"

"I just know," I argued. "They aren't going to do it again. The only reason they did it before was because they were desperate."

"You don't know that," she spit.

"Yes I do," I said. "I know because I know them."

Suddenly, Renesmee was in front of me. "No you don't. You can't even remember them. You don't know them, and if it was my choice, you never would."

I looked at her calmly as her façade slowly fell. "Ren, I want to stay."

She turned her back to me, saying softly, "I know, Mother, and if it was anyone but you, I would have already left."

I smiled, starting to walk out of the clearing. "Come with me then. Let's go back."

She tensed, her feet frozen to the spot. "First, promise me something."

"What?" I asked, willing to do anything she asked for an opportunity to know my past.

"If they harm us, then we leave. No matter what," she told me, her voice solid and strong. She meant what she said.

I nodded. "Fine."

She seemed hesitant still and almost unwilling to follow me back to the house. I understood her fear, but it didn't make me any less impatient. I wanted to know more, and I wanted to know now.

"Come on," I urged quietly, walking slowly through the trees. I listened carefully for the sound of her footsteps, making sure that she was still behind me.

We were only a few hundred feet from the house when I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Wait."

"What?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"We should hunt first," she told me quietly, hoping the Cullens couldn't hear us.

I felt my throat flame up in pain at the mention, and I had to restrain myself from clawing at it. It reminded me of my hunger, and I knew I needed to feed soon. "Yes, but not in Forks. They'll surely know it was us."

"That means Seattle, doesn't it?" Renesmee sighed dispiritedly.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm, tugging her in the direction of the large city. "I know it's not your favorite place to hunt, but it'll have to do."

She muttered under her breath incoherently, letting herself be pulled by me. We ran quickly, the hunger truly getting to us. I could feel my breath coming in pants of excitement as we finally reached urbanization. Venom pooled into my mouth, and I had to forcibly swallow it back.

Renesmee dodged around a large building, trying to keep in the shadows. If anyone saw my glittering skin, then we were done for. She scaled a brick wall, and I did the same. We landed in a dark alleyway, the tall buildings allowing very little light to shine through.

For a moment, I was worried that we wouldn't be able to lure any humans into the alleyway. It was very eerie, and I knew they wouldn't wander into it unless provoked.

Fortunately, Ren was already a step ahead of me.

A sob escaped her, and I widened my eyes and looked her up and down in panic. She wasn't injured, so why was she crying? She stared at me with watery eyes, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Hello?" A human peeked around the corner, obviously worried. "Are you alright?"

I looked from Renesmee to the human, knowing now that she was faking.

"No," Renesmee hiccupped. "Can you help me?"

"Oh dear," she said. "Just one moment."

"Okay," Ren responded, sending me a wicked smile.

"How can you cry like that?" I asked as the human woman disappeared from sight.

Her grin grew. "Practice."

"Paul, there's someone hurt in there," I heard the woman say.

"Ann, stop," a masculine voice snapped. "This is ridiculous."

"Hello?" Renesmee called. "Can you help me?"

The man's eyes widened, and he stepped forward. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Yes," Ren sniffled. "I can't move."

The man approached her, the woman clutching tightly to his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Some men dragged me here," Ren said, wrapping her arms around herself. I tried to stay as far away from them as I possibly could, my back touching the brick wall. I dug my fingers into the stone and stopped breathing. Their beating hearts called to me, but I knew I had to wait. It wouldn't be much longer, but I could already feel my hunting instincts warring to take over.

The woman let go of her husband and kneeled in front of Renesmee. "Is there any way we can help you?"

"Yes," Renesmee told her. "Just lean a little closer."

The woman complied. She didn't have time to move as Renesmee pushed her into the nearest wall, her teeth already ripping into the woman's neck.

The man stood stunned for a moment, and as I saw his lips part for a scream, I grabbed his neck in my hand. "I don't think so."

I opened my mouth in a snarl, venom dripping from my teeth. My coal black eyes were the last thing he saw as I leaned forward and drained him dry.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and no money is being made from this fanfiction.**

**Jacob POV**

**OOOOO**

_We can't let her stay here! _Leah hissed.

She was my beta, and I always listened to her advice, but she was being completely unreasonable. I stepped closer to her, snarling. _What are we supposed to do!? Attack the Cullens and steal Bella and Renesmee so that we can kill them? _I flinched at just the thought. How could I possibly kill my imprint? And the idea of harming Bella made me sick to my stomach.

Leah glared at me, her ears flat against her head. _They're red-eyes, Jake._

Seth, who had been watching the argument along with the other wolves, stepped forward. _Guys, we gotta at least give them a chance. Maybe they're changing their ways._

_ What if they're not? _Quil asked. _What then?_

Embry looked between everyone, confused as usual. Typical Embry.

I growled loudly, quite tempted to use my alpha voice. However, unlike Sam, I knew I would never and could never do it. _Then we'll kill them, but only if we're sure. We have to wait and see._

_ WAIT?! _ Leah screeched, her ears pinning flat against her head. _They could slaughter the whole town while we're 'waiting'._

_ No, _I told her, not even bothering to look at her. _This is the right decision._

She snarled, infuriated at me for ignoring her. I couldn't care less. There was no way I would even consider attacking Bella and Renesmee unless they proved themselves to be dangerous to the humans on the rez. No, I wouldn't kill them. I couldn't kill them, I just couldn't.

Leah snarled, her fur standing on end in anger. _You know where they are right now?! Killing humans! You know they are. The doctor said they're hunting. He knows. He knows that they're evil, even more evil than the Cullen bloodsuckers. We can't let them live!_

I drew myself up higher, turning my eyes down to glare at her. I growled viciously. _No, we are not going to kill them, and that is final._

From Leah's thoughts, I knew she didn't agree with my decision, but she also wouldn't go against me. We understood each other too well for that to happen.

I walked away then, heading into the shadows so that I could shift back. I collapsed next to a tree, grabbing my head once I was positive my thoughts were private. I just didn't know what to do anymore. Renesmee was my imprint, but I still loved Bella. It felt almost like a betrayal, but I couldn't help it. Why did I feel this way though? Wasn't I supposed to fall for my imprint? But all I felt for Renesmee was a protective sibling relationship. I had thought I loved her. Oh god, I had almost raped her! But now my thoughts were clear, and I realized that the one I truly loved was Bella. I had always loved her, and I still do.

But she's a vamp now. How could a relationship between us ever be? Not to mention that she still has Eddie, the one she left me for. The one she gave her life up for.

I was so confused and uncertain. I had no idea what to do, but keeping them alive was the first step. Of course, the pack was astounded by the decision and was hesitant to accept it, but they had no choice in the matter. I was alpha.

I finally realized the truth that I had been hiding behind feelings I had tried to create for Renesmee and for so many other girls. Only the thought of killing her could make me understand that I loved Bella and would never be able to stop loving her.

I stood up then, leaning against a large oak tree. I pulled my shorts on and rubbed my hands over my face, trying to regain my composure. I had a decision to make now. I could either go back to La Push and face my furious beta, or I could go to the Cullens' and try to get closer to Bella.

To me, the answer was obvious. Still in my human form, I began to walk to the large white mansion.


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Hey guys! Okay, I have a question for you. Should Nahuel come to Renesmee, or should Renesmee go out of her way to find Nahuel? Let me know your answer in a review! Constructive criticism is also welcome.**

**Bella POV**

Renesmee and I took our time on the run back, not really wanting to face the Cullens immediately. I had a feeling that they wouldn't be completely accepting of what we had done. No, I was sure of it.

But with our inhuman speed, we still made it to the Cullens' in no time.

I paused at the front door, not sure if I should knock or not. I was positive that they knew I was there, but it would be rude to barge in… Wait, since when did I give a shit about any of them? With that, I threw the door open.

They all stared at me, their gold eyes accusing. I glanced back at Ren, moving a bit so she could enter the room and close the door behind her.

"Why'd you come back?" Rosalie hissed. I just glared at her. I often wondered why she stuck to the vegetarian diet. She seemed like too much of a bitch to have a conscience.

"Rosalie, if you would be so kind as to shut the hell up," I spat, "then I would gladly explain myself."

Rosalie snarled fiercely, throwing herself at me. Luckily, the blonde hooker had terrible aim, and I just sidestepped her. She crashed into Jasper, and both went through the window. I shook my head. That was really pathetic.

Or maybe I was just in a really bad mood today. Yeah…it was probably a little bit of the second one too.

Carlisle stared at us sadly. Well, to be more correct, he stared into our eyes sadly. Honestly, I thought he was more upset over the fact that we had hunted humans than the fact that we had, according to him, completely lost our true selves. I was surprised as a flash of anger went through me. Why was I feeling so…betrayed? I barely knew the man. There was no reason for him to pity me, especially if I didn't pity myself. So why then?

I recognized every vampire in the room. Not from my human past, but from my vampire past, my past of tormenting them. I knew their personalities and what made each of them tick. And they knew me as well, both as a human and as a vampire. It was strange to think that I was two different people but still…me.

Carlisle glanced at Esme before turning back to me, an unknown emotion displayed on his face. I saw Edward glare at him from the corner of my eye. "Now, you were saying?"

"Yes, it's true that we hunt humans," I began, "and I don't see that changing anywhere in the near future." Ren stayed silent by my side, disgruntled but unwilling to argue anymore. "But, I would like to learn about my past, and so I have returned to you."

Carlisle seemed to contemplate this for a moment. He stared at me with an unreadable expression, and he stayed like that for over a minute. Finally, he turned to the rest of his family before looking back at me. "This is not a decision that I can make alone."

"Don't take her back!" Rosalie screeched, storming back through the window. Um…I wondered if she realized there was a perfectly unbroken and totally useful door only feet from the window she had reentered.

I bared my teeth. "Don't just make a decision based on your jealousy."

I really thought she was going to try and attack me again, but Emmett grabbed her arm, his posture stiff with unspoken stress.

Every vampire in the room—except Rosalie who was still protesting—just stared at Carlisle. He turned back to me, acting as if their exchanged looks had been an actual conversation. Heck, for all I knew it could have been. "We'll give you another chance."

Now it was my turn to stare. In all of my vampire life, I had never been one to give thanks, but now I did feel grateful. I felt accepted, and I didn't like it. I wanted to feel independent and rebellious once again. I wanted to tell them that I didn't need them. I wanted to hate them, to walk out, to torment them once again. But I couldn't. I felt a sort of obligation to them, to let them give me this chance. They were willing to give it to me after I had made them suffer, so who was I to deny them? That would be the true crime.

So I was confused. Should I tell them about my gratitude, or should I snap back at them? Should I just continue staring? I was surprised that for once I was stumped. Could it be because I truly didn't want to lose this coven? This…family?

Wait, did I just call them my family! My breath hitched as I took in what I had just thought. Oh my, I was in much deeper than I had originally thought. Ren was going to be pissed. She didn't like them at all, and here I was, letting my subconscious become attached to them. Well, maybe them minus Rosalie. I was a wild girl, willing to kill if it pleased me. How could I like people so kind?

I was terribly befuddled. I had just made a huge revelation, and I had no idea what to do. I was just about to tell Carlisle my thanks when a large red-brown wolf broke the window nearest to Alice. Alice screeched in shock and jumped across the room, breaking another window in her escape.

Esme sighed. "I guess I'm going to go call the contractor."

Renesmee and I stared at the wolf, while the others just glared. Suddenly Ren stepped forward. "Jake?"


	24. Chapter 23

**Bella POV**

The wolf nodded, lowering its head a bit. Its black eyes seemed more than animalistic. They seemed to hold emotion that only a sentient being could know, and so I recognized this wolf as one of the shifters. But Jake? The Jake who had gone after Ren? The Jake who…who I wanted to know so much more about? This Jake, he felt familiar. Had I known him before? Just who exactly was he to me?

"Jake?" Ren repeated, not moving. She seemed a bit wary, and her eyes flicked from the wolf to me, and back and forth several times. Her fluttering heart was racing even faster than it usually did, and her nervousness was so obvious that I could practically smell it.

The wolf whined again, proving my daughter right. Then, unexpectedly, Renesmee screamed and threw the nearest vase straight into the wolf's face. The creature howled, rubbing its paws against its snout, both now covered in glass shards. Renesmee shrieked again, hurtling towards the wolf and pushing him into the nearest wall. Cracks formed from the impact, but the house held stable. Jake didn't move, just stayed still and shuttered in pain. I could smell his disgusting blood, and I was sure at least a few of his bones were broken. I would actually be surprised if Ren had escaped without any fractures herself.

"Now listen here," Ren hissed. "If you touch me again, I will make sure you feel pain so much worse than this that you would rather die."

Jake whimpered, and the look he gave Ren was completely unreadable to me. It was filled with—I don't even know what it was filled with.

The world in chaos around me, I took a second to focus on my surroundings. Something seemed different, off. The air smelled only of wet dog and sickening blood, covering all other scents. Screams from Ren and light growls from the vampires met my ears, Jake's low cries coming next. The disturbance wasn't inside then. I glanced out the window, searching. Tall trees were sprouted around the Cullen house, helping to hide whatever was intruding. Nothing seemed unusual. The culprit knew how to hide expertly. I reached out to the unbroken window I had turned to, touching the smooth surface with one fingertip. Something was out there. I just knew it.

"I—I can't forgive you," Ren went on, rambling now, her upset obvious. I had mostly tuned her out, but at this point she had begun to get more frantic. "I won't—I won't!"

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, watching as she broke down in front of the man—well wolf—who had almost raped her. I knew I should be more concerned for her, but she could handle herself. I was distracted anyway. Something was there. Did no one else notice?

The Cullens seemed to be more troubled by Renesmee's breakdown than by the fact we were being watched. How dumb could they be? I hissed out of irritation, hoping to catch their attention. Rosalie was the only one who looked, or should I say glared? She narrowed her eyes, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and turned away.

I snarled openly at her, venom filling my mouth in anger. I made a decision then. I jumped out one of the broken windows, ready to confront the intruder. Wasn't I just recently an intruder to this place as well? What was happening to me…?

I wasn't sure why none of the others could sense the strange presence, but it was all I could focus on. It was strange and unique, and it reminded me distinctly of Ren. I'd never met another of her species though, so it couldn't be possible for a half-vampire to be wandering around Forks. The person who watched us didn't seem to be evil, but I was still disturbed by the fact that they were there at all.

Finally I was close enough that I could smell the person. I wasn't sure if they knew I was there yet, but they would soon. The smell was masculine. The woodsy scent overwhelmed my nose with the smell of grass, soil, and the sweet smell every vampire had. What really caught my attention though was the appetizing, but not too appetizing, scent that wafted off the being. This person…smelled both of human and vampire. Could it really be another half-breed?

With quick speed, I tackled the intruder to the ground. He seemed shocked by this, but he didn't fight. The man looked foreign, brown hair, brown eyes, brown skin. But that inhuman beauty was right underneath the otherwise human appearance. I just stared for a moment longer, unable to comprehend the possibility of this.

"I won't run," he told me, staying still. "You can let me up."

I hissed, not moving. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't," he answered simply.

I narrowed my eyes, but did as he asked. I stayed close though, prepared to tackle him once again if he bolted. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was another half-breed here," he explained. "I've never met anyone like myself other than my sisters. I was intrigued, and I had to see."

"How did you find out about her?" I questioned, worried now. If he knew, then the Volturi could know, and that would be the end of us.

"Alice," he said. "We've been friends for a long time."

That comforted me slightly. At least no one else knew. But what would I do with him? I didn't even know his name. Could I really trust this stranger? For all I knew, he could kill us all. He was a threat, but at the same time he didn't appear too threatening. And Alice trusted him. That had to be worth something.

He interrupted my thoughts then, saying," I guess I've got a lot of explaining to do."


	25. Chapter 24

**Bella POV**

I had followed Nahuel closely as we walked to the house, making sure he didn't make a run for it. As soon as we stepped inside, all eyes were on us.

"Bella," Carlisle began hesitantly. "Who is this?"

I looked at the hybrid and shrugged. "Yeah, I really don't know."

All of the Cullens stared at me with shock and anger. Well, all of them except for Esme who was on the phone with a contractor. I guess they didn't appreciate me bringing a random stranger into their home.

"I'm Nahuel," the hybrid announced before any of the Cullens could say anything. "I came here to meet Renesmee."

Nahuel then explained his whole story to us.

OOOOO

**Renesmee POV**

After Nahuel was finished speaking, everyone was silent. He had requested to speak to me alone, and I had agreed. He led me away from the house, far away from the house. I began to feel nervous at the distance he had placed behind us and the others.

"So...um, what did you want to say?" I asked, not sure what else to say.

He stayed still for a moment, and I almost expected him to start heading back to the house. He took me by total surprise when he tackled me to the ground and placed a pair of handcuffs around my wrists. Being a half-vampire, I was strong, but these handcuffs were made out of an incredibly thick and strong metal that I couldn't break. He then wrapped a blindfold across my eyes and hissed lowly, "My father wishes to continue his experiments, and you are a perfect test subject."

OOOOO

**Bella POV**

It didn't take long for us to figure out that Ren was missing, and it only took six months for us to realize that she wasn't coming back. We had no doubt that Nahuel had something to do with it, but we had no idea where to find him. There was nothing we could do.

After six months of living with the Cullens, I was bored with them. We were never going to be a family again. I just wasn't the same person.

There was another man, however, who I had become closer to. Only two more months and Jacob and I were in a relationship. I lived in an apartment just outside of the reservation as the elders wouldn't let me into La Push. It was difficult because of the difference in our species, but we made it work. I never thought I would feel the emotion of love, but at the moment I was sure that was exactly what I was experiencing.

A year after we first started dating, we were married. We moved to Seattle, and that's currently where I am.

I still missed Ren so much. I never knew how important she was to me until she was gone.

Jake was at work, and I was alone, sitting on the couch bored. The doorbell rang, and I stood up with confusion. I wasn't expecting anyone, at least I didn't think so. I put sunglasses on and opened the door, staring blankly at the Native American woman who stood on the other side.

"Hello?" I greeted, but it came out sounding like a question.

"I'm Rachel," she said.

I still had no idea who she was. "Okay?"

"Rachel," she repeated. "I'm Jacob's sister."

"Oh," I murmured, opening the door further. "Come in."

She did as I said, pulling a small child behind her. While Rachel smelled of wolf, the smell was almost nonexistent on her child. It smelled so good. So good. I hadn't fed in months because every time I did Jake became depressed. Now the hunger was overwhelming. My mind clouded, and I froze.

"Is Jake going to be home soon?" Rachel asked, looking around our house.

I nodded, still staring at her little girl. I didn't want to hurt Jacob's family, but the thirst was killing me. My whole entire body was burning, and I could no longer resist it. "Hey, Rachel, can I show you something?"

Rachel stared at me questioningly, but she nodded. "Emma, stay here. I'll be right back."

Rachel followed me as I led her to the guest room. I walked all the way inside, and she stepped forward to stand beside me. I knew she was going to ask me why I had brought her to the room, but I ran out at vampire speed and slammed the door shut, quickly moving a dresser to block the door.

Rachel screamed and pounded against the door. Her daughter then ran into the hallway. "Mama!?"

If I had to kill the girl, I would at least let Rachel live by protecting her innocence. I kneeled on the ground, motioning the child to come to me. She shook her head, and then ran in the opposite direction.

I stood up and followed her, slamming her into the nearest wall. My mouth was immediately on her neck, draining her blood as she shrieked in pain and panic. The burning thirst that had tormented me for so long was finally being quenched. It felt so good that it was almost painful.

I was so caught up in my meal that I didn't hear the door open. A thud sounded to my right as a briefcase fell to the ground, and a small voice asked, "Bella?"

I dropped Emma's corpse to the floor, turned my bloodstained face to stare at my husband. We studied each other silently for a moment, but then I smiled widely, my teeth a bright scarlet. "I love you, Jake."

**AN: And tada! That's it. I bet no one was expecting that! So that is it for the storyline including Bella, but I am considering doing a sequel with Renesmee and her captors. What do you guys think? Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I love all of you!**

**Love it, hate it, review it.**

**Also, just by the way, I'm thinking about co-writing a story with someone. If anyone is interested, message me. We can come up with the storyline and everything together. That kind of project just appeals to me. *shrug***


End file.
